Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome (SARS) is a new disease that is rapidly spreading within China and other countries around the world. Although, a combination of ribavirin, a synthetic, non-interferon-inducing, broad spectrum antiviral nucleoside, and corticosteroids is commonly used as therapy, especially in China, laboratory testing by the National Institutes of Health (NIH) found ribavirin to have no effect on this coronavirus. This lack of efficacy suggests the need for an effective therapeutic regimen.